


After Party with Velius Arslan

by AsheeChaos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheeChaos/pseuds/AsheeChaos





	1. Chapter 1

The court had spoken. The case was won. Drug dealers had testified against their bosses, the bosses were behind bars. Case closed. Bagged. Sealed.   
The streets were a little safer and I could pat myself on the back for getting a free pass for my own dealer.   
Rarely - oh so rarely - it was rewarding to do freebie-work.  
Now, the only remaining challenge of the day was the after-party.   
Hard-working people want and need to take the edge off. Court sessions are stressful for everyone not actually at home there.   
So the dealer - Jack, Jack Lawrence, I reminded myself, threw a party, invited everyone - even the cops and lawyers - and freedom and justice was celebrated.   
It was a show of good will. It showed a sense of community. Of course I needed to be there.   
Clearing it with the boss, I made the last arrangements, dressed business-casual and signed myself off the office.   
Another evening of being courteous and opening doors. Networking.   
I felt a headache coming on, there was a little much of that the last months.

When the taxi let me out, I made a last rein-check, it was classier than I expected. There would be a buffet, even waiters. Either it was an exemplary case, or another boss threw a party to thank us, however much the law-abiding part did not want to be thanked. Maybe I should text Mazin about it. Later.   
For now, I walked in and greeted everyone, received my thanks, reassured him I only did the right thing, spoke about how the neighborhood will better itself, handed out cards whenever I was asked to, and, considering I only took this job since it was the obligatory case of the week, even wrote a recommendation for another team of lawyers on the back of my own card and said: “They will be able to help you, just make sure to give them this card,”   
This was when a woman cleared her throat next to me: “Bring me a Cuba Libre over to the table at the corner”  
My eyebrows raised. But she had already turned away to walk to said table.   
“Ah, an officer of the law, always busy,” sometimes too busy to notice some… subtleties. Like me not being a waiter, “I suppose introducing my services to her might not go amiss, seeing she might get into trouble with this attitude,” I handed over the card and excused myself. This round had come and gone. And I didn’t want to hear the jokes they would now make about women not having eyes or attention spans. It was too easy to fall in place with them. Had happened too often in the past, after all. Which brings me to the slight suspicion what could possibly have happened.   
The bartender easily gave me the demanded Cuba Libre, I insisted on mint. And a straw. Because we actually had met before.   
And I sighed. How to approach the topic now…  
“Officer Wade? Your Cuba Libre,” I said, flipping a coaster and placed the drink in front of her, “Bon appétite!”  
Now she raised her brows, she said: “… I did not specify minted,” and then finally looked at me and continued with: “And you are not a waiter. Good evening, mister Arslan”  
“I am not, no, but I can bring an officer of the law a refreshment, after hours. I am nothing if not a civil servant, after all,” I smiled and stood on the opposing end of the table, making for everyone the impression of settling down, and you took it that way the last time I needed to question you"   
“… true. And you remembered. Very well done,” I smiled at that, details are very important, after all, “And you did bring me the drink,” she mustered me while saying that. I merely smiled back.   
“Mix-ups do happen, though. I actually wanted to talk to you, since we worked together on the case,” I caught her eye, she raised a brow. A good sign.  
“Mh. Well. Then do talk,” she took a sip of her drink, smiling. A little… not-innocent. I was not sure where to put it yet.   
No matter. I needed to talk about potential misdemeanors. Huuh.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and said: “… not too long ago, in my university times, there had been… incidents in which I had not been respectful towards women. And since you already mistook me for a server-”  
“You can take it as a compliment, around here, they hire them for their good looks,” to which she smiled again.  
“… well. Thank you,” I straightened my jacket slightly, “But I supposed it might have been a slight vindication. Was there an incident of disrespect, which lead to this kind of ‘accident’? I would understand, but do wish to better myself, could you enlighten me?” which was actually the truth. It made life better for everyone. At least a little bit. If we respected one another. But also lawsuits.  
For a brief moment, she was genuinely amused and almost snorted. In the end, she merely giggled and said: “Ah. No, rest assured, you were perfectly courteous towards me. An example of chivalry, certainly”

“Ah, but see, as an officer, you notice details easily, it happens without thinking, at some point, and the identity of a person is no small detail, so maybe there is a slight grievance you have with me?”  
That seemed to be a lot less amusing, since her features hardened and she said: “I do now. Do not doubt my words, Mister Arslan. If I say it is the case, it is”  
“My apologies, ma'am,” she tilted her head at that, harder lines disappearing, a good sign, “… may I inquire about the mix-up then?,” I was naturally a little curious. It was the slightest bit unfortunate, since race was also a problem and… well. One could not be too careful at a party.   
“I ordered a drink from you. One way or the other, you would have come to talk to me. The drink is merely a bonus,” here she toasted to me and took another sip, “A very clear-headed drink, too. Good ratio”  
Well, no one wanted to be drunk at an official party. It was only right to do so, so I continued: “… so you wanted to talk to me. Any particular reason… why?”  
That made her actually laugh and she said: “You are interesting company, your performance in court is definitely commendable and very assertive. I actually did want to talk with you for a bit. Makes the drink a little more of a surprise, anyway”  
“It’s not the best way to start an amicable kind of talk, officer Wade,” I frowned slightly.  
“Yet here you are. I saved you from being bored, too. You should be thankful”  
I blinked and realised that I kind of was. I still frowned: “… it would be rather impolite to imply such a thing”  
“So you are thankful. Very well,” she smiled and took another sip and looked at the opening entrance door, “You will dance with me during the second song. Social connections, as you know. Until then,” she waved. And went to greet the others.   
I was absolutely not sure what to think of all that.  
But apparently she was informed there would be dancing.   
Huh.


End file.
